Tender love
by Enma An
Summary: one shot and crossover NaruxLen of Ghost huntxla corda d'oro   Caution: contain slightly lemon...  YAOI


Tender Love

NaruxLen… Ghost HuntxLa corda …xSlight lemonx

* * *

He is alone to his place and the place is dark, the only light that serves him is a light that came from the moon.

He is lying to his bed making himself to fall asleep but the night is so selfish. He tried to close his eyes but every time he does it, he sees that person's face. He can't get that person out of his mind and he dreamed to be with that person forever until the rest of his life.

He heard the doorbell rings. He was sure that it was not Lin-san because he will stay at madoka's tonight. He heard the bell rings again.

_Who might it is disturbing me at this hour of the night?_

He got up to know who is it, thinking that maybe it is an emergency.

When he opened the door, he got surprise; because he feels like he is looking at the mirror.

The person's face he is looking right now has no expression, he got a cold eyes and gloomy appearance same as him. The only difference is this person's hair is blue while his are black. If this person dyed his hair black they will be mistaken as a twins, but his twin brother is dead, no, he was murdered. That thought make him sad, they just discovered his body a month ago and now he is planning to go back to England for his funeral.

"Can I come in?" at last, the person speaks with a now pleasing look on his eyes.

Naru widen the door and he let the person came in.

"What brings you here?"Naru asked his visitor with a cold expression on his face, he turned his back to him and moved forward placing himself in the front of the mirror door in his condominium's verandah.

xxxxxxxxxxxSilence pass between them xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the long silence the person speak "I heard about gene" Naru stun "I'm sorry, I'm not there when you need me"

Still, Naru didn't speak, he just keep looking at the view at the outside but the truth, he don't see anything.

The person knows that Naru is still in pain. He didn't know what to do or to say to him. He moved forward to where Naru is and hugged him from the back.

Naru eyes got widen but he didn't dare to move, instead he put his hands on the arms that is placing around him and feel the touch

Len whispered to Naru's ear "I don't want to see you sad anymore; it gives me an urge to protect you from anything." Naru sniffed, as he smells his perfume, he felt drowsy and let himself drown to his embraces. He felt the warm of his body transferring to his.

Len lick Naru's ears while his hand slowly moving down.

Naru can't take it anymore, he turn around and look at him and stared him straight from his eyes, seeing a passion and desire burning.

Len hold naru's chin, he lowered his head and brush his lips on to Naru's slowly, they parted their lips and look into each other's eyes again seeing a burning lust.

They shared kiss again, this time more deeper and more hotter, it's like their tongue is making love, making love to each other. Naru started kissing Len's neck up to his earlobe, while he is doing that; he started to unbuttoned Len's uniform and kiss him from his earlobe to his neck to his shoulder and to his chest. He heard Len moan, he wants to hear him moaned again, hearing him moaning makes him feel that he is doing the right thing and he wants to continue what they're doin. He don't want this come to an end.

"Oliver" Len whispered his name, he look at Naru with a burning lust in his eyes and said, "I want to make love to you. Please, let me love you"

Naru didn't speak, he just look at Len and smile to him, a smile that is enough to say that he also wanted it. He closes his eyes when Len got close and kiss him. He delved his tongue inside his mouth, mixing each other's saliva, while he felt Len's hand slowly crawling to his thigh and unzipped his pants.

He do the same.

They lie slowly to bed; Naru felt the soft cushion pressing against his back with len on top of him, they kiss and kiss while caressing each other sweetly. They help each other removes their clothes and kissing each other's body again, they did not leave any part unloved, holding each other tight.

Naru look at Len. "You are making me burn when you're looking at me like that" Len said to naru, and then slowly he move downward looking for his private. Naru moan as he felt Len's warm mouth covering his manhood because he is working with mastery especially his tongue.

"I want to do it to" Naru told him.

"Patience, I want to savor every inch of you first" there is nothing Naru can do, he just put his hands to Len's smooth hair and comb it using his fingers when he did it again.

At last, it was now Naru's turn, he sweetly caress Len's 'thing' to his hand and kiss him on his lips first tasting himself to his mouth. After that, he proceeds to what he really loves. He does the same thing as Len, putting that thing to his mouth and savors every each ecstasy he felt.

"Noll!" Len scream Naru's name. He cannot stop it anymore, he is going to explode

"Len, I love you"

"I love you more"

And both of them explode in ecstasy

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_After_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He stared at Naru, watching him sleeping and deeply breathing to his arms. He is seeing a smile to his face and he love to see him smiling. He knows Naru is dreaming and he wants to dream with him. Living a life with him together and forever.

He could not help himself; he lowered his head and plant soft kiss on his lips. Len did not know that soft kiss would awaken Naru up. He got surprise when he kiss him back, deepening their kisses and returning the same passion that he gives.

"_I love you" _on Naru's thought while he is kissing Len. _"No one can take you away from me because everything you do makes me deeply more in love with you"_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Len got up, he is now fixing his elf, putting his clothes back and brushing his hair using his fingers.

"I need to go. I'll meet you to your office later" as soon as his finish he moves towards the bed and bid Naru a goodbye kiss on his lips.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Len is stepping in front of SPR office. _"It's Sunday, I suppose no one is in the office at this day that's why I'm planning to meet him here" _

He knocks at the door. He felt someone move from the inside and move the doorknob to open the door. He put his best smile knowing that it is Naru, but he was wrong. It 's a girl, she is on her teens with a brown short hair , average height, beautiful eyes and pretty face; she is wearing a simple shirt and mini skirt with a frills at the bottom.

"Sorry." The girl speaks. "We're close at Sunday. We will resume our office on tomorrow. Please comeback to tomorrow" said the girl bowing her head apologizing to her.

"I'm not here for a case assistance. I'm here because… I'm Oliver davies friend".

"I see. Please come in." they both came to the office and she assist him to sit on the guest lounge. "Tea?"

"Thanks"

She smiles at him and move to the kitchen to prepare his tea. Len got stun, the girl smiles beautifully at her.

"I didn't know that Naru got a friend here in Japan." The girl speaks to him while serving his tea" Well, actually I didn't know that he got a friend at all. Sorry, I didn't mean to say anything" she look embarrass as she said that.

He sips to his tea. He can't help but to admire to this girl's attitude. "Actually we both are from England, his father is a professor and our mothers are friends. I mean, our families are friends. I remember that I met him when their family watches my performance back then. I'm a violinist you know." The girl smile. "I'm sorry but may I know your name?"

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? I am Taniyama Mai. I'm Naru's assistant." And the girl smiles again.

"Tsukimori Len. Wait you said Naru?

Mai blush." That's what I call him because of his being narcissitic."

It gave a second before Len realize what she said, he could not help but to laugh, he laughs until it reach on the top of his lungs. Then he heard the office door open.

It was Naru.

He was also surprise but his surprise face changes into a burning anger glare.

"Mai, what are you doing here? It is Sunday right. You should not be here." Naru asked her with suspicious look.

"I just left my textbook in my desk yesterday that's why I'm here. I'm planning to leave when tsukimori-kun came." Mai said explaining to him.

"Then LEAVE!" Naru did not mean to shout at her. He just can't help to get jealous. He never see Len laugh like that before, and seeing Mai sitting next to him he can't help to notice that they look perfectly fit to each other.

"I'll go now" Mai said to Len and to Naru in a low cold voice.

As soon as she leaves, Naru came to his own office room and Len followed him.

"Why did you shout at her? Len ask him at once. Facing Naru's back.

"I never see you laugh like that. I never see you so happy as much like that even when you're playing your precious violin."Naru said still not facing him.

"Because she's a lovely girl"

Naru did not take those words. He immediately turns to face him and he pushes him until Len slam his back to the wall.

Len was shock everything became so fast. _"Is naru's mad? But why?" _He is now facing Naru. His face is so close to him.

Naru is now placing his one arm on Len side, pressing the wall to his palm and trapping him. "I don't want you talking to that girl or to other women! Especially when you look so good together!"

Len's expressions soften. "Youhave nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe you!"

Len did not say any words. Naru immediately push him again and kiss him, crushing his lips, forcefully inserting his tongue to his and he did it successfully, it's like Naru is searching for something to his mouth. He tried to get free when he felt that he can't breathe anymore but Naru hold his arms and hand placing it on his side. He did not dare to move and fight him back.

When Len did not move back, Naru started to kiss him slowly and now, with passion. He returns the kiss with the same intimacy.

They stop kissing. Naru is now looking at Len. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

Len smiled and planted a soft kiss to his lips. He holds Naru hand and led him to thenearest table desk.

He let him sit on the table while he is kissing him again. Then slowly he assists him to lie down…..

And started to make love

* * *

_At the Naru's door._

Mai was there, she was planning to apologize to Naru for him being mad that is why she came back. However, she got surprise. First, she heard someone moaning at Naru's office room. She got curious, so she check it. Then, she saw it; Naru and Len are….

She hide at the back of the door, she didn't notice that tears starting to fall down on her cheeks. She can't look at them anymore. In order to stop her from sobbing, she put her hand to her mouth. She was shock really, really shock.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 AND 5 OF REGRET OF LEAVING YOU AND CHAPTER 2 OF HOT OR COLD SOON TO BE UPDATED

**hope you review after you read** X)

**please check my page on facebook. .com/pages/Enma-An-An-ishi/145715555440252?ref=ts**

**or type Enma An/ An-ishi.**

**;-)**


End file.
